Postcards from the Edge
Postcards from the Edge is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and forty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON’S DARK DESCENT – When his experience in the Phoenix stone leads him to do the unthinkable, Damon finds himself without a care in the world, spiraling out of control and under the influence of a dangerous and reckless Julian. Refusing to give up on his brother, Stefan attempts to reason with Damon only to uncover the devastating reason for his descent. Elsewhere, Caroline begins having some dangerous side effects as a result of her supernatural pregnancy and is forced to turn to Valerie for help. Meanwhile, Bonnie, Nora and Mary Louise attempt to track down a ruthless vampire hunter named Rayna after they suspect that she has reemerged. Matt and Enzo also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Guest Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Co-Starring *Tasia Grant as Doctor *Omer Mughal as Cooper *Alex Mauriello as Krystal *Jazzy Ellis as Nurse *Susan Williams as Old Woman/Old Rayna Trivia *Anatagonists: Rayna Cruz and Julian and possibly Damon Salvatore for this episode. *Caroline collapses and her hand begins desiccating. Valerie discovers that the babies she's carrying are siphoners and have been feeding on the magic of Caroline's vampire blood. Valerie puts a talisman spelled with magic to allow the babies to siphon magic from it instead of Caroline. * The old woman Rayna Cruz is killed by Enzo but is later engulfed in flames and like the mythical Phoenix is reborn to her younger self. *Rayna is revealed to be incredibly strong when she was an old woman when she easily over powers the much younger Bonnie who she also reveals that she is immune to magical attacks. *Since Rayna is immune from magical attacks this implies that the shamans who gifted her with the means to hunt and kill vampires knew that some witches would be allied with vampires. So they decided to protect her from the magic of witches. * Damon tells Stefan he killed Elena who then punches him in the face. This as the reason he is fighting in Julian's vampire fight club. *Julian tells Damon he understands what it's like post Hell. Continuity *Enzo was last seen in ''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. *Valerie and Mary Louise were last seen in Cold as Ice. *Rayna was last seen in a flashforward in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. Body Count *Cooper - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Kyle - Decapitation; killed by Damon Salvatore *A vampire - Heart Extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Big Sam - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Julian - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *A human in the house - Drained of blood; killed by a vampire in the house *A vampire in the house - Gunshot Wound with a wooden bullet; killed by Matt Donovan Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a 1990 American comedy-drama film directed by Mike Nichols. The screenplay by Carrie Fisher is based on her 1987 semi-autobiographical of the same title. The film starred Meryl Streep, Shirley MacLaine and Dennis Quaid. *" " is the episode of the CBS TV series , an American drama television series loosely based on the life of computer expert Walter O'Brien. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "I wanna feel every moment of this miserable life!" :Julian: "I have just the outlet for the....overwhelming you must be feeling." :Damon: "Bring it on." :Damon: "I can't imagine caring about anyone ever again. Not a soul....solitary soul." :Stefan: "What did you do!?" :Damon: "I killed Elena." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon: "You ever done anything so horrific you couldn't even look yourself in the mirror?" :Julian: "I have just the outlet for the....overwhelming you must be feeling." :Damon: "Bring it on." :Stefan' (to 'Damon): "Do not get into that ring!" :Damon: "I can't imagine caring about anyone ever again. Not a soul....solitary soul." :Stefan: "What did you do!?" :Damon': ''"I killed Elena." |-|Webclip #1= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Promo "Postcards from the Edge" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Postcards From The Edge Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Webclip 1 - Postcards from the Edge HD The Vampire Diaries Postcards from the Edge Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Postcards from the Edge The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD712b_0092b.jpg TVD712b_0263b.jpg TVD712-Damon-Stefan.jpg TVD712b_0141b.jpg TVD712b_0367b.jpg |-|Screenshots= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-12_Pascal_Verschooris_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|Pascal Verschooris 2016-02-12_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|©Rebecca Sonnenshine 2015-11-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder November 5, 2015 2015-11-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder November 5, 2015 2015-11-05_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis November 5, 2015 2015-11-05_Kellie_Cyrus_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|Rebecca Sonnenshine, Kellie Cyrus November 5, 2015 2015-11-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder November 4, 2015 2015-11-03_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey November 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashforward episodes